1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a switch assembly including a protection device and a contactor device, and a component for the mechanical association of the contactor device with the protection device and for electrical interconnection between the two devices, the component being intended to be placed in an intermediate position between the two devices and to be connected to power terminals of the two devices by respective pins pointing in opposite directions.
2. Discussion of the Background
The protection device may for example be a circuit breaker device or a fuse carrier device. An assembly is described in the document EP-588 712. The mechanical association of the contactor device with the circuit breaker device is achieved particularly by the engagement of a lug of the association component in a channel provided at the rear of the contactor device. Such an association component is specific to a single size of contactor device and, in order to fit different types of contactor devices to a same circuit breaker device, the only recourse is to use different intermediate components.
A purpose of the invention is to allow the easy and cheap assembly of switch assemblies, particularly for a motor-starter.
According to the invention, the association component has position adaptation means, particularly for fitting a protection device of fixed size to contactor devices of different sizes or for adjusting the relative position of the two devices of the switch assembly.
The association component preferably includes an insulating body fitted at the rear of at least one support element of one of the devices, the adaptation means allowing the choice of position of this support element in depth and/or in height. These adaptation means may comprise at least one lock-on lug which is intended to fix the association component to the contactor device and/or the protection device and which has a variable position, particularly by being provided on an adjustable part fixed to the association component, for example able to be snapped onto it in different positions staggered in depth, and/or fitted with support forms staggered in height.
It may be understood that the solution provided allows the cost of the switch assembly to be reduced.